Generally, a liquid material spray printer is a device for coating liquid material on a surface of a subject to print a predetermined image. As an example of such a liquid material spray printer, there is an ink-jet printer that may coats an ink material for printing.
The liquid material spray printer includes a moving table on which a subject to be coated is mounted, a transferring device for reciprocating the moving table so that liquid material may be coated on the subject, a lifting device for lifting the transferring device to a height suitable for liquid material coating, and a spray assembly installed at a substantial center of the transferring device to be capable of reciprocating in a direction perpendicular to a moving direction of the moving table. The spray assembly contains liquid material and is provided with a nozzle capable of spraying the liquid material to the subject to be coated. Such a liquid material spray printer is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0292979 as an example.
A subject mounted on the upper surface of the transferring table is moved below the spray assembly by means of the transferring device, and then lifted up to a height suitable for liquid material coating by means of the lifting device. Subsequently, the spray assembly coats liquid material to form a predetermined image on the subject.
However, the transferring table may be shaken as the transferring device reciprocates. That is to say, there arises a problem that the transferring table is shaken up and down or right and left. Such shaking of the transferring table may be an obstacle to realizing an exact image on the surface of the subject, and make it impossible to form exact printing. In particular, in case the transferring table moves at a high speed, such shaking may become worse.